


Seduction

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he seduces is not ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



The way he seduces is not the normal way. His words snake inside your mind, and take up residence there.  
All those killers behind your eyes, getting along, what’s one more?  
So much blood, all of that blood from your co-wroker, your adopted daughter, all those innocents.  
The river won’t run out of blood.  
You can wade into the stream.  
His words will guide you to the bitter shore.  
He will be a beacon of light in that darkness.  
The way he seduces has nothing to do with the physical.  
It’s far more insidious.  
He’s the only one who accepts all that you are without question.  
You can do no wrong that he hasn’t predicted, and can’t counteract.  
Try to kill him and he’ll live.  
Try to kill him again and you’ll fail.  
He can never entirely predict you and your effect on him.  
That’s why he broke you out of prison.  
Because he couldn’t predict how alone he’d feel.  
So he framed someone else.  
You can change his plans, and you do.  
The light in you eludes him.  
The kiss he presses to your lips is physical, the affection long known.  
You have changed him, as he has you.  
Love does that to the lovers.


End file.
